Womanizer in love
by BlckVnus
Summary: Viggo just told Allegra what he felt for her, but something went wrong he got offened so he turned back to his crazy womanizer life. Allegra doesn't accept it at all. How will they end up? Just find out reading!
1. Tears

**author: hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. I know I'm late to write a SSX fanfic cause its fandom in dead, but I still play the game today and this story came in my mind. If you are not into the pairing, please left this story. Last thing, sorry if my english isn't divine but it isn't my main language, I'm an Italian pizza**

_**Chapter one:**__ Tears_

Allegra was in her room thinking. She was thinking about what happened with Viggo three months ago. He just told her what he felt in the nicest sweetest way, but she rejected him for some reason. _Why? Why did I said no to him? I just felt the same, what's wrong with me? Why am I like this? _She thought in true anxiety. Allegra doesn't know how to handle her emotions, especcially when her bipolar disorder hits hard in her head. She really doesn't know WHY the hell she did that, was it because of her previous experiance with her ex who just took her virginity away and then broke up? Was it because she doesn't trust Viggo completely? Who knows.

Allegra spent three hours staring the roof of her room, unable to do anything. Her heart beated so fast and tears started to wet her face.

She was crying. She was crying for a fucking boy

_It's impossible that this is happening, I'm badass, I don't need love, I'm a free soul. What's wrong with me? _She thought, again.

Allegra can't belive that she just fell in love again after that trauma. That was really unexpected but it happened.

She was crying harder and harder, she was loud enough to let Zoe hear her from the other room.

...

Zoe was resting in her room. She just went back from some practice, Psymon taught her some new crazy tricks and they enjoyed the entire day togheter doing stupid stuff. They are a couple after all.

She heard someone sobbing from the pther room next hers. _...Why is Allegra crying? Do I have hallucinations? _She got up of bed and knocked the door

"Allegra? I'm Zoe, can I come in?"

Allegra stood silent for some seconds, then she spoke with a weak voice "y-yes Zoe, the door is open"

Zoe came in and sit on her firend's bed, putting an arm on her shoulder

"What's wrong? I heard you crying very loud, I'm really worrie-" Allegra stopped her

"Viggo." Viggo was the only thing Allegra was able to say

"V-Viggo? Ohw- what happened?" Zoe asked, a bit confused.

"I don't know how to explain it" Allegra was in such a bad mood to speak about the situation. Zoe waited her to calm down a little bit, she was worried but curious too.

"Don't worry Al, breathe, just breathe. You can tell me when you want" she patted her shoulder.

After some 20 minutes Allegra calmed down and started to explain her problems.

"So... You remember that Viggo had feelings for me? Well, he told me three months ag-"

"WHAT REALLY?" Zoe was surpried, really

"Y-yeah. So, he told me how he felt but for some reason I... I just" shs felt crying again "... I just rejected him. I don't know why Zoe, I feel the same... I hate myself for this."

Zoe stood silent. She remembered that westerday she was talking with his best friend Moby. He told her that Viggo did the same mistakes as always. The Swedish boy was having sex with her fans at parties again. This is what he does when he feels sad, angry, upset, etc. He restarted to get drunk and high every weekend.

Zoe didn't know if it was fair saying what Viggo did or not. _Oh well, the truth will come out anyways _Zoe tought... She spoke.

"Umm Al, now I have to say one thing about Viggo"

"Uh.. What?" Allegra was interested now

"Moby told me that.. Ehm.. He was at a party this Saturday and saw Viggo in the bathroom and-"

"AND?"

"..He was drunk and having sex with two of his fans"

Allegra couldn't belive what she just heard. She felt instant anger and started trembling, she looked at her friend.

"Are you SERIOUS?" She said loud

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry for that" Zoe tried to pull her on the bed but Allegra punched the wall so hard that she hurt her hand and then left the room. She went down the stairs looking for Moby, she needed more details. She found him sleeping on the couch in the living room with a playstation controller in his hands.

"Maby wake the fuck up, now." She throw a pillow on hid face

"WH-WHAT THE HELL WHO WANTS TO FIGHT MOBY JONES?" He got up all scared and assumed a fighting pose, then he looked at Allegra staring at him with a serious face.

"Oh god eheh sorry Al" he felt embarrassed for a moment

"Nah it's fine. I need to ask you something... About Viggo"

"Huh Viggo? You mean mr. Womanizer?"

"MR. WHO?" She screamed "whatever, Zoe told me what he did Saturday night. What a slut. Have you guys talked during the party?"

"Ugh. Zoe told you heh? Well, yes we talked. I quite remember what he told me because I was drunk and not paying attention"

"I don't care. Please tell me what he was talking about"

"I just remember that he told me about the two girls he hooke-"

"GODDAMNIT" that information hurt so bad. Allegra just took a glass and broke it against the wall and left Moby alone, confused. _What? Oh okay okay, she may be on her period or something. Zoe does the same to me and Psymon, ahah, poor us _he thought and then fell asleep again.

Allegra went back to her room, sat on the bed and hugged a pillow. _Wish you were this pillow, but no, you only like bitches with no personality... Fucking bastard. _She only wanted to forget this day and Viggo but it's just impossible. Why? How could you forget about your best friend who was always there for you? How? It's easy, you can't.

Allegra knew that she did the wrong move but she didn't expect to hearing about someone react like this.

_I mean, if Viggo just retured to his crazy life, this means he forgot me already_

Allegra cried again, that really hurt. It hurt so bad that she thought about doing what she was used to do when she was younger. She used to selfherm with a knife.

_No Al, that times are dead, you need to grow up, you are badass and strong, you know that. Don't let an asshole control your emotions_

The day was over. It was very stressing but Allegra finally calmed down totally. She still on her bed, talking to her roommate Kaori this time. Kaori was cute and funny, she was able to bring joy to everybody.

They talked until 2 AM and then

Fall asleep.


	2. Hate and heat

**author: hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. I know I'm late to write a SSX fanfic cause its fandom in dead, but I still play the game today and this story came in my mind. If you are not into the pairing, please left this story. Last thing, sorry if my english isn't divine but it isn't my main language, I'm an Italian pizza**

_**Chapter one:**__ Tears_

Allegra was in her room thinking. She was thinking about what happened with Viggo three months ago. He just told her what he felt in the nicest sweetest way, but she rejected him for some reason. _Why? Why did I said no to him? I just felt the same, what's wrong with me? Why am I like this? _She thought in true anxiety. Allegra doesn't know how to handle her emotions, especcially when her bipolar disorder hits hard in her head. She really doesn't know WHY the hell she did that, was it because of her previous experiance with her ex who just took her virginity away and then broke up? Was it because she doesn't trust Viggo completely? Who knows.

Allegra spent three hours staring the roof of her room, unable to do anything. Her heart beated so fast and tears started to wet her face.

She was crying. She was crying for a fucking boy

_It's impossible that this is happening, I'm badass, I don't need love, I'm a free soul. What's wrong with me? _She thought, again.

Allegra can't belive that she just fell in love again after that trauma. That was really unexpected but it happened.

She was crying harder and harder, she was loud enough to let Zoe hear her from the other room.

...

Zoe was resting in her room. She just went back from some practice, Psymon taught her some new crazy tricks and they enjoyed the entire day togheter doing stupid stuff. They are a couple after all.

She heard someone sobbing from the pther room next hers. _...Why is Allegra crying? Do I have hallucinations? _She got up of bed and knocked the door

"Allegra? I'm Zoe, can I come in?"

Allegra stood silent for some seconds, then she spoke with a weak voice "y-yes Zoe, the door is open"

Zoe came in and sit on her firend's bed, putting an arm on her shoulder

"What's wrong? I heard you crying very loud, I'm really worrie-" Allegra stopped her

"Viggo." Viggo was the only thing Allegra was able to say

"V-Viggo? Ohw- what happened?" Zoe asked, a bit confused.

"I don't know how to explain it" Allegra was in such a bad mood to speak about the situation. Zoe waited her to calm down a little bit, she was worried but curious too.

"Don't worry Al, breathe, just breathe. You can tell me when you want" she patted her shoulder.

After some 20 minutes Allegra calmed down and started to explain her problems.

"So... You remember that Viggo had feelings for me? Well, he told me three months ag-"

"WHAT REALLY?" Zoe was surpried, really

"Y-yeah. So, he told me how he felt but for some reason I... I just" shs felt crying again "... I just rejected him. I don't know why Zoe, I feel the same... I hate myself for this."

Zoe stood silent. She remembered that westerday she was talking with his best friend Moby. He told her that Viggo did the same mistakes as always. The Swedish boy was having sex with her fans at parties again. This is what he does when he feels sad, angry, upset, etc. He restarted to get drunk and high every weekend.

Zoe didn't know if it was fair saying what Viggo did or not. _Oh well, the truth will come out anyways _Zoe tought... She spoke.

"Umm Al, now I have to say one thing about Viggo"

"Uh.. What?" Allegra was interested now

"Moby told me that.. Ehm.. He was at a party this Saturday and saw Viggo in the bathroom and-"

"AND?"

"..He was drunk and having sex with two of his fans"

Allegra couldn't belive what she just heard. She felt instant anger and started trembling, she looked at her friend.

"Are you SERIOUS?" She said loud

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry for that" Zoe tried to pull her on the bed but Allegra punched the wall so hard that she hurt her hand and then left the room. She went down the stairs looking for Moby, she needed more details. She found him sleeping on the couch in the living room with a playstation controller in his hands.

"Maby wake the fuck up, now." She throw a pillow on hid face

"WH-WHAT THE HELL WHO WANTS TO FIGHT MOBY JONES?" He got up all scared and assumed a fighting pose, then he looked at Allegra staring at him with a serious face.

"Oh god eheh sorry Al" he felt embarrassed for a moment

"Nah it's fine. I need to ask you something... About Viggo"

"Huh Viggo? You mean mr. Womanizer?"

"MR. WHO?" She screamed "whatever, Zoe told me what he did Saturday night. What a slut. Have you guys talked during the party?"

"Ugh. Zoe told you heh? Well, yes we talked. I quite remember what he told me because I was drunk and not paying attention"

"I don't care. Please tell me what he was talking about"

"I just remember that he told me about the two girls he hooke-"

"GODDAMNIT" that information hurt so bad. Allegra just took a glass and broke it against the wall and left Moby alone, confused. _What? Oh okay okay, she may be on her period or something. Zoe does the same to me and Psymon, ahah, poor us _he thought and then fell asleep again.

Allegra went back to her room, sat on the bed and hugged a pillow. _Wish you were this pillow, but no, you only like bitches with no personality... Fucking bastard. _She only wanted to forget this day and Viggo but it's just impossible. Why? How could you forget about your best friend who was always there for you? How? It's easy, you can't.

Allegra knew that she did the wrong move but she didn't expect to hearing about someone react like this.

_I mean, if Viggo just retured to his crazy life, this means he forgot me already_

Allegra cried again, that really hurt. It hurt so bad that she thought about doing what she was used to do when she was younger. She used to selfherm with a knife.

_No Al, that times are dead, you need to grow up, you are badass and strong, you know that. Don't let an asshole control your emotions_

The day was over. It was very stressing but Allegra finally calmed down totally. She still on her bed, talking to her roommate Kaori this time. Kaori was cute and funny, she was able to bring joy to everybody.

They talked until 2 AM and then

Fall asleep.


End file.
